


100ft Away

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because things could go either way, Bottom Harry Vibes, Dick Pics, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, M/M, Online Dating, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry opens Grindr for a hookup and ends up with more than he bargained for.  It all works out in the end.





	100ft Away

**Author's Note:**

> [loosely inspired by this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOkfgl3Gwvs&list=FL9ZCWsnZh-F-ctU6RVQ781g&index=2&t=0s)

Harry flopped down onto the hotel bed with a large yawn. It had been a long flight, but he wasn’t ready to just turn in quite yet. He still had some untapped energy bubbling just under the surface ready to give him a second wind. 

Arriving a day early for the training class he was scheduled to start for work, Harry didn’t want to waste all of his time staring at the genetically decorated walls of his hotel room. There were clubs to visits, restaurants to sample, sights to see. It was a little late to do some of those things, so he pulled out his phone to see if maybe someone on Grindr would be up to showing him around the city’s nightlife. Bonus if he could get lucky at the end of the night. 

He pulled up the app and squinted when the nearby list loaded. There was someone not even one hundred feet away. That had never happened to him before. Single digit miles, sure. Feet, never. They had to be in the same hotel with him or maybe just outside on the sidewalk. 

Their profile picture was from nipples to bulge with smooth golden tanned skin on display that looked delicious. The underwear was black Calvin Klein’s that hugged the curve of his hips just right. His hips were angled enough to see the swell of an ass to die for which had Harry’s mouth watering immediately. He wanted to sink his teeth right into it. 

This guy may not be able to show him around town if he was a guest as well, but it felt like a rare opportunity he couldn’t pass up. That and just looking at his pictures had Harry horny and half hard in his skinnies. Why would he want to go out when such a fine specimen was so close?

He clicked and took the initiative to start a chat. 

_ Hi _

He wasn’t very creative when it came to starting conversations with potential hookups. 

**Well hey there gorgeous ;)**

Harry blushed. It was stupid, he knew it was, but he wasn’t immune to flattery. His own picture was his torso in a black tshirt. It was wet and clinging to his abs and pecs making him look like a superhero. He’d chosen it because it made him feel like Batman or something. He was glad it impressed. 

_ Right back at you ;)  _

**I’d vote for you in a wet tshirt contest**

_ I’d vote for you for best ass  _

**It’s my best ass-et**

_ I don’t know, you seem to have the whole package _

**Do I?**

_ Definitely. My tongue is itching to explore it all _

**Oh yeah? Looks like we’re in the same hotel**

Harry’s breath literally caught in his throat when the next message is an unsolicited dick pic that looks just as delicious as the rest of him. The picture was shadowed, but he thought he could make out the dark lines of tattoos on his fingers. Harry had such a thing for tattoos. They were all over his own body for the same reason. 

He sent a ready-saved picture of his own dick and bit his lip while he waited for a response. He loved his own dick, but it was nice when others appreciated it as well. 

**Damn. you’re not the only one that is itching to get their tongue on something**

_ Yeah? Like what you see?  _

The next photo that pops up on Harry’s screen is a picture of this guy’s ass. He groans at the globes that look perfect for his hands to grab. Grindr has never pulled through for him like this before. This guy is perfect for him so far. 

Harry is just about to reply when he looks at the photo again. Something about that ass looked familiar. He had definitely seen that ass before. 

Squinting as if that would give him more clues, his mouth suddenly dropped open in shock. The ass wasn’t the only thing that was familiar about the picture. That picture was taken in his bathroom. It absolutely, definitely was taken in his own bathroom. He can see the edge of the ridiculous rainbow zebra rug his best friend Louis had bought him as a housewarming present and the stupid shower curtain that went with it. He hadn’t had anything better to hang up at the time and somehow he’d never gotten around to replacing them. There was a slim chance that anyone else would have the same gaudy, tacky bathroom decor combined with the lemon yellow tile floor. It was a horrendous combination that was uniquely his. 

He frantically searched his brain as he tried to go through all of his hookups to match the ass to a person. Had he really been with someone that had the audacity to take naked pictures in his bathroom? Who took naked selfies in the middle of a one night stand?? 

He pulled at his lip and continued to stare at the picture on the screen until his eyes started to go blurry. 

**Hello?**

Harry almost dropped the phone on his face in surprise when it buzzed with the message. 

_ Sorry, got distracted by that ass and your interesting showercurtain _

**Haha, you like that? You want to come over? Rm 413**

Harry debated. He didn’t want to go over if the hookup hadn’t been a good one the first time around. There weren’t many he had brought back to his apartment since he’d lived there, but he was still struggling to remember each encounter. It was difficult when most of them were muddled by alcohol. It would be weird if the guy recognized him and they had to have an awkward conversation about taking naked pictures in his bathroom. He’d like to avoid that if possible. It was bad enough that he had knowledge that it had happened. He didn’t need to know the details. 

_ How about a face pic so I know I made it to the right room? _

He held his breath while he waited, pulling his bottom lip out between his thumb and forefinger and then letting it snap back with a wet click. 

A picture appeared in the message and then he did drop his phone onto his face. He groaned and his fingers flew to his nose to see if it was broken, momentarily distracted by the pain to remember what he’d just seen. It still ached and he might end up with a bruise on his cheekbone, but he would probably be fine. His nose wasn’t gushing blood at least. 

Cautiously, he picked up his phone to see that his face had sent several random letters to the chat. His nose must have done that. But right above the keysmash, the selfie was still there. 

Staring back at him with the best smouldering look he could muster was his best friend. Bedroom eyes replaced the smile lines Harry was used to with slightly pouted lips completing the expression. He would have made fun of him relentlessly had he seen this picture on Louis’ phone under any other circumstances. 

Now he wasn’t sure what to think. 

He’d never taken the time to think about Louis as being attractive. Of course he was, Harry knew that objectively. He was a good looking, handsome guy. But Harry had never thought of him sexually. Now he was struggling over the fact he’d been hard in his jeans lusting over his best friend’s ass. No wonder it looked familiar. They teased him about it all the time and Louis was proud of it. Harry should have been clued in by his ass-et joke earlier. 

He needed confirmation that this wasn’t just someone catfishing him with pictures of Louis they’d stolen and opened his texts. The last text was dated last weekend when they’d met up for drinks. 

_ Hey what’s up? Want to grab drinks?  _

He didn’t have to wait long before the little dots appeared to indicate Louis was typing. 

**Can’t sorry! Out of town last minute. Back on friday!**

Harry groaned and smashed his face into the pillow. His phone buzzed again but this time it was from the app. 

**You on your way over?**

Instead of answering right away, Harry scrolled up to look at the other pictures. He’d never seen Louis hard in person, but he imagined the image on the screen looked about right. He could also now make out the 28 tattooed on Louis’ fingers now that he knew what he was looking for. 

Harry didn’t know what to do. He’d never live this down. Then again, Louis was just as involved as he was. Plus, Louis had been the one to laugh at Harry’s Batman chest in the picture he had on his profile yet hadn’t realized it was him. At least Harry had never seen any of the ones Louis had sent. If anything, Louis was more to blame. 

He finally decided he would go to Louis’ room so they could laugh it off and then never speak of it again. It was really the only way to address the situation. 

The elevator was painfully slow as he went down a floor and then down the hall to room 413. His cheeks were already red when he knocked and waited for Louis to answer. 

“Took you long enough,” Louis’ voice reached him as the door was being pulled open. 

“What the fuck?” Louis exclaimed at the same time as Harry’s startled “Jesus!” 

Louis was standing there fully naked and hard, stance wide and body on full display. Harry could tell Louis had meant to shield himself by the door for anyone who might be passing by in the hallway but had forgotten when it was Harry on the other side. 

“Oh my god!” Harry hissed out and rushed into the room so he could close the door before Louis was cited for indecent exposure or whatever hotels did in that situation. 

“What are you doing here? Get out!” Louis hissed and frantically searched for something to cover himself with. He ended up with the hotel directory against his crotch but it wasn’t hiding much. “My fucking hot Grindr hookup is going to be here any minute! You have to leave!” 

“Uh, yeah,” Harry awkwardly reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “That’s me.” 

“What are you talking about?” Louis snapped, still trying to shoo him back out the door. 

“Me. I’m your fucking hot Grindr hookup.” 

“Did Niall put you up to this? I haven’t gotten laid in weeks. Don’t fuck this up for me!” 

Harry unlocked his phone and held it up, watching Louis’ face pale when it all registered. 

“I didn’t even know you were out of town.” 

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed, hotel directory now held across his lap. “I can’t believe it was your cock I was ready to ride.” 

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Harold. It’s a thing I like to do. I love riding cock.” Louis snapped at him. 

“And you wanted to ride mine?” Harry couldn’t help the way his voice came out high and squeaky with surprise. 

“From the picture, it looked like the perfect kind to ride.” 

Harry swallowed hard and felt his dick stir at the thought. He had been so horny minutes before. His reaction had to be just lingering from that. 

“If it, um, makes you feel any better? Your ass looked like the perfect kind to fuck.” 

Harry was bright red and immediately regretted his comment. He was making an awkward situation even worse by his admission and now he also felt like a creep. 

“Well, do you want to?” 

“Do I want to what?” 

Louis gestured towards the bed as if it were obvious. Harry swallowed wrong and had to cough abruptly. 

“What!?” 

Louis shrugged. “We’re obviously both horny and looking to hook up with someone. Might as well be each other. I’m already invested at this point and not in the mood to start the process all over again. So?” 

Harry stared at him for a second and then started to stumble over to the bed as he kicked off his boots. He didn’t let himself think about it. It wasn’t that deep. They were just friends who just wanted to get off. Nothing wrong with that. 

His shirt hit the floor and then he tripped onto the bed while he tried to shimmy out of his pants. 

“I should have known you’d be just as graceful in the sack,” Louis shook his head, already crawling over him like a predator. 

“End result is all that matters,” Harry stated weakly. 

“Fuck, looks just as good in person.” 

Louis ran his hands up Harry’s inner thighs and then grasped his dick with both. Harry was fully hard in an instant. 

“I also should have known you’d end up being a grower and a shower,” he said as he leaned down and took Harry into his mouth. 

Harry groaned and threw his head back, all the build up he’d had before came rushing right back. 

Louis didn’t linger there for long before he crawled up Harry’s body and sat across his hips with his knees framing his sides. 

“Let’s see if you measure up to my expectations, shall we?” 

Harry didn’t have time to ponder what he meant before Louis lifted up and started to sink down over his cock. It was a wet slide which meant Louis had been just a floor below him prepping while Harry was having a small crisis. 

It felt so good, even better when he reached his hands around and found that the cheeks from the picture were exactly the right size for his hands. 

Louis was an expert when it came to control, his strong thighs thick with muscle that Harry could see flex with each movement. He made it seem effortless. Harry was no stranger to bottoming and knew how hard it could sometimes be to keep a rhythm going, especially after a few minutes. 

Louis had no problem and it was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. 

Though he came first, Louis worked Harry through his with the same enthusiasm until they were both left panting side by side. 

“That wasn’t how I expected my evening to go,” Louis said while they both stared up at the ceiling. “That was great, though.” 

“Yeah, it was.” 

They both just laid there in comfortable silence until the air conditioning in the room became too chilly and they shuffled beneath the sheets. 

“I just have one question for you, though.” Harry said as he turned his head to look at the side of Louis face. He waited until Louis turned as well before he spoke again. “Why did you take naked pictures in my bathroom?

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the fic post!](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/186167131042/100ft-away-e-25k-by-jaerie-harry-opens)


End file.
